


Kurusu Shou X FanCharacter - Awkward Bathroom Breaks

by UtaPriSonicFan147



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, peeing relief fancharacter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPriSonicFan147/pseuds/UtaPriSonicFan147
Summary: My first UtaPri story on here! Since I'm a big fan of Syo Kurusu and watersports, I thought it would be fun to combine the two~ This story features my character for Syo as well as Syo himself! (Don't worry, I will be making official character stories too, especially the Yaoi kind!)I also thought it would be cute to embarrass Syo in a pee related situation since he's always cute when he's angry! I hope to upload more UtaPri stories in the future, including a watersports one with Syo, Otoya and Ren which I'm currently working on~Hope you girls/guys enjoy!------------------





	Kurusu Shou X FanCharacter - Awkward Bathroom Breaks

"You really think you can beat me, Maemi-chan~?"

"Bring it on, Kurusu-chan~!"

One night on the grounds of Saotome Academy, two young teenagers laugh as they were both fencing with one another. They used fake swords but the overall scene was meant to be a re-enactment from a show that Syo co-starred in, named Prince of Precipices.

"You'll never take me alive~!"

"Oh yeah~?"

"Yeah!"

As the two 'battled' one another, the young female, named Maemi, stopped and held up her hand as she began to feel uncomfortable. She panted and leaned forward.

"Alright, hold on a sec..."

The young male, named Syo, smirked as he twirled his sword in the air and pointed it directly at her.

"Give up already, eh~?"

Maemi smirked a bit as she looked up at the young blonde-haired male. She nudged Syo's fake sword out of her face and continued to smirk as she wriggled around on the spot a bit.

"N-Not a chance~! I just need to go somewhere... for a few minutes."

Little did Syo know that Maemi actually really needed to pee. Syo had noticed that Maemi was wriggling around and made a curious expression as he had watched her place a hand between her legs.

"Are you alright, Maemi-chan? You look uncomfortable..."

Maemi blushed a bit and quickly removed her hand as she noticed Syo looking at her. She then lowered her sword to the ground and smiled up at him, nervously.

"Y-yes, I'm fine... I just need to..."

Syo continued to make a curious expression as Maemi pointed towards a nearby bush, attempting to signal to Syo that she was going to relieve herself behind it. Syo tilted his head to the side and Maemi soon let out a small sigh as he still didn't quite understand her situation.

"Never mind... I'll be back soon."

\------------------

Syo shrugged as he noticed Maemi hobble away towards a nearby bush. She disappeared behind it and Syo soon let out a small sigh as he placed his sword on the ground and sat down on the grass with his hands behind his back. He smiled and sighed a bit as he soon leaned back, laying down on the grass and closed his eyes.

"What a girl... I don't know if I'll find anyone else quite like her."

\-------------------

Once Maemi knew that she was out of sight, she panted a bit from running and looked around, making sure that no-one else was present. Maemi managed to find a secluded area which consisted of many bushes positioned in a circle formation, enabling her privacy.

Once she was sure that she was alone, Maemi proceeded to pull down her pink underwear and sighed a bit as her lower region was now on show. After admiring it for a bit, she began to squat down, hovering just above a large imprint on the soil.

After she looked around once again, Maemi smirked a bit as she pulled up her skirt and allowed her lady-part to feel the cool breeze which was blowing around.

"Such a nice breeze today..."

A few seconds later, Maemi closed her eyes and smiled as she let out a sigh of relief. She looked down and noticed a stream of urine shooting out and hitting the soil below. It splashed onto the ground and she moaned a bit, throwing her head back.

"Ahh, I SO needed this..."

\------------------

*Meanwhile with Syo...*

"What the... what's that noise?"

Syo listened silently as he soon heard a small hissing sound coming from the bushes near him. Not knowing that Maemi was relieving herself there, Syo began to worry about the noise, thinking that it was a snake.

"Sounds like a... snake."

He stood up from the ground and made a serious expression as he proceeded to slowly pick up the sword from the ground and quietly snuck over to the area, surrounded by the bushes.

"I'll take care of that bastard..."

\------------------

Maemi continued to sigh in relief as she felt her urine gushing out of her. She was so close to finishing but wanted to continue feeling a sense of relief so she forceably pushed on her bladder and moaned some more as more urine shot out of her.

"Mmm, y-yes~"

As she felt her bladder release the remaining urine, Maemi gasped as she heard a small rustling sound. She gulped as she noticed a bush in front of her moving.

"W-Who's there?"

As the bush continued to move, Maemi closed her eyes in fear as a figure soon pushed the bush out of the way and emerged from it.

"It's alright, Maemi... I'm here to get rid of the-- AHH!!"

Syo yelped and fell backwards as he felt his face burn up, noticing that Maemi was in a squatting position with her underwear at her ankles. Maemi let out a loud scream and blushed a dark red as she attempted to use her skirt in order to cover her lower region.

"Jeez, Syo! You could have at least warned me that you were coming!!"

Syo gulped as he averted his gaze and crossed his arms a bit.

"I'm s-sorry! But you don't understand! I thought there was a snake!!"

Maemi made a disgruntled sound from her embarrassing encounter and soon finished doing her business. She then stood up and pulled up her underwear before straightening out her skirt as Syo remained facing away.

She then walked out from behind the bushes and Syo follows behind, reaching his hand out to her.

"Maemi, wait! I can explain, you see..."

\-----------------------

As Syo explained what happened to Maemi, a group of six teenage men had approached the scene and had noticed Maemi walk away with Syo following behind her.

The red-haired male, named Otoya, put a hand on his waist and smiled softly from the scene.

"It seems that Syo is getting on well with Maemi-chan..."

The five remaining males nodded in succession and one of them, namely, a blonde-haired male, named Ren, stepped forward and smirked.

"Indeed. Come to mention it, I didn't know that Munchkin was the romantic type~"

\---------------------

"And that's what happened, honest!"

Maemi made a guilty expression after getting angry at Syo. She noticed Syo's puppy dog-like eyes looking at her and sighed a bit before proceeding to smile, softly.

"It's ok, Syo... I forgive you. But I just wanna be alone for a bit... if that's ok?"

Syo smiled softly in response and simply nodded as he watched Maemi walk over to a nearby bench before sitting on it.

Syo kept his distance, knowing that Maemi wanted to be alone and soon sat on the grass below him. He hugged his legs close to his chest and muttered to himself, feeling a bit guilty.

"Way to go, Syo... you sure screwed that up."

\---------------------

The six males, who had overheard the conversation, all exchanged guilty expressions as they noticed that Syo was sat in a slumped position, knowing that he had left Maemi to her thoughts.

Another blonde-haired male, named Natsuki, placed a hand on the red haired male's shoulder before turning to the others.

"We better try and cheer him up... Syo-chan can get pretty depressed if he stays by himself for too long."

The five males all nodded in succession once again before they approached the young blonde-haired male. As they approached Syo, they all knelt down beside him and placed their hands on his shoulders.

Syo looked up from the ground and sighed sadly, managing a soft smile.

"Hi, guys..."

A young long haired male, named Natsuki, smiled happily as he waved to Syo.

"Hi, Syo-chan~! We're here to make you feel better..."

Syo noticed the other males nod and his smile became slightly wider.

"Thanks..."

Otoya, who had knelt down in front of Syo, placed a hand on his shoulder and made a sympathetic expression.

"What happened, Syo?"

Syo sighed a bit and lowered his head, feeling too embarassed to talk about the previous situation.

"I... I don't wanna talk about it."

A brown-haired male, named Cecil, smiled softly as he knelt down beside Otoya.

"You can tell us anything, Syo... we won't tell anyone else, promise."

Syo looked up and felt somewhat consoled as he noticed the other males nod in agreement to Cecil's comment.

"Alright, I'll tell you..."

\-------------------------

"So... you caught her relieving herself?"

Syo nodded with a guilty expression on his face and soon noticed a small smirk appear on Ren's face.

"Did you see anything interesting, Munchkin~?"

After this sly comment, Syo felt his face begin to light up once again. He clenched his fists and was about to shout but was soon interrupted by Masato.

"Ren! We're trying to cheer him up, not make him feel worse..."

Syo groaned a bit as he looked up at Ren.

"I didn't SEE anything, Ren... rather HEARD it... and I thought it was a snake."

Ren chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Syo's shoulder.

"So, you wanted to perform a heroic deed by saving her from this so called... snake~?"

Syo groaned and made an angry expression as he pushed Ren's arm off his shoulder.

"Y-yes! How was I to know that she was relieving herself?!"

Tokiya let out a small sigh.

"Well... you could have asked where she was going."

Syo pouted and crossed his arms.

"That doesn't help, Tokiya..."

The remaining males all chuckled amongst themselves as they looked at one other. Syo sighed once again and stood up, a visible blush now present on his face. After a few seconds, Syo shuffled around on the spot, now beginning to feel an uncomfortable sensation in his crotch.

He quietly whispered to himself, hoping that the others wouldn't hear him.

"Great, all of this talk about relieving has made me feel the need to as well..."

Natsuki chuckled softly as he noticed the remaining males all sniggering.

"Make sure you find somewhere secluded, Syo-chan~! I know how embarrassed you get whenever you go to the bathroom~!"

Syo made a disgruntled sound as he clenched his fist and shouted at Natsuki, now feeling more embarrassed that the others had heard his comment.

"S-shut up, N-Natsuki!!"

Natsuki simply chuckled once again and waved his hands around a bit.

"I'm sorry, Syo-chan... I was only saying..."

Syo huffed as he stormed off behind a tree nearby and grumbled to himself.

"Those guys..."

\------------------------

Maemi, who had listened to the whole conversation, stood up from the bench and walked over to the six males. She smiled a bit as she approached them.

"I didn't know you guys were here."

The six males all smiled in succession as they noticed Maemi looking around, curiously. Natsuki smiles softly and put a finger to his chin.

"Are you looking for Syo-chan by any chance~?"

Maemi blushed a little as she noticed the boys smirking at her.

"Yes I am, I just needed to be alone for a short while... but I think I'm ready to see him again now."

Ren smirked as he placed his hands on his hips.

"And seek your revenge~?"

Maemi made a curious expression as she looked up at Ren.

"How do you mean?"

Ren smirked as he pointed to the tree that Syo was behind.

"Well... since he saw you relieving yourself... perhaps you should return the favour~?"

Maemi blushed a dark red as she looked up at Ren.

"Ehhhh?! He told you what happened?!"

Ren chuckled a bit as he nodded his head.

"Yes, my lady... he did."

Maemi continued to blush but soon pondered to herself as she looked over to the tree that Ren was pointing at. She soon smirked a little as she turned to face it.

"He makes a good point... perhaps I should~"

Maemi cleared her throat and continued to smirk as she looked over at the other males.

"I better go and check on him~"

\-------------------------

Syo looked around, cautiously, as he began to unbuckle the belt on his trousers. He then proceeded to unzip his fly and pulled down his trousers slightly, revealing the waistband and crotch of his boxer shorts.

"Let's get this over with..."

As his bladder began to fill, Syo crossed his legs slightly and unbuttons his boxer shorts. He then blushed a bit as his member poked out from the fly of his shorts. Since he was so small, Syo often felt embarassed whenever his member was revealed in public in case someone noticed it and commented on how small it was.

"I hope there's no-one else here..."

A few seconds later, Syo let out a small sigh of relief as his member began to release a thick stream of urine. His stream sprayed all over the tree trunk and began to make a large stain, which gradually progressed in size.

The young male threw his head back and let out a small moan as he placed a hand on the tree trunk in front of him.

\-------------------------

As Maemi approached the tree that Syo was behind, she peeked around it, noticing that Syo's rear was on show under his boxer shorts. She heard a loud hissing sound and could just about see Syo's urine stream hitting the tree trunk. She smirked and emerged from the tree before leaning against the trunk.

"Nice tushy, Kurusu~"

"M-Maemi-chan?!"

Syo yelped and quickly turned around in a panicked manner, causing his urine stream to spray all over the place. He cursed to himself as he attempted to aim his member back at the tree as well as trying to hide it from Maemi's view.

Syo began to panic further as he noticed that Maemi was walking closer to his position. He soon closed his eyes and covered his member with his hands, making an angry, yet embarassed expression.

"What the hell are you doing here, Maemi?!"

Maemi continued to smirk as she stuck out her tongue a bit.

"Just seeking revenge, Syo-kun~"

Syo growled in frustration and continued to blush as he watched Maemi run out of the forested area, giggling to herself. After a few seconds, Syo finished urinating and shook his member free from any remaining urine before slipping it back into his boxer shorts.

He then proceeded to chase Maemi, whilst attempting to hold his trousers up at his waist.

"Get back here, Maemi!!"

The six males all sniggered as they soon noticed Syo running out from behind the trees with his boxer shorts showing and a bright red blush upon his face. Since they all know what had happened, they couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

Maemi looked behind her and soon stopped as she noticed Syo stop also. The young blonde-haired male muttered angrily to himself as he turned away from Maemi, zipping up his fly and buckling his belt back up.

Ren, who was still sniggering from the scene, looked up at Maemi and winked as he made a thumbs up sign to her.

"Nice work, my lady~"

Maemi smirked and returned the thumbs up, as if to say thanks to Ren for helping her get her revenge. She then ran over to Ren's position and noticed Cecil smirking down at her also.

"Did you see anything interesting, Maemi-chan~?"

Maemi smirked a bit as she placed her hands on her hips. She turned to Syo before looking back at Cecil.

"Why as a matter of fact, I did... I saw Syo's tushy~"

Cecil sniggered and looked up as he noticed Syo walking angrily towards his and Maemi's position. Maemi turned to face him once again and began to run as she spoke.

"Now we're even, Kurusu-chan~!"

Syo growled and soon smirked a bit as he began to run after her.

"So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Maemi!! I won't forgive you for staring at my ass!!"

Maemi laughed from Syo's comment and stuck out her tongue as Syo chased her.

\-----------------------

As Syo chased Maemi, the six males all continued to chuckle as they watched the scene. Cecil smirked a bit as he turned to the other males.

"I have to admit that it is funny seeing those two together..."

Natsuki nodded in agreement and laughed softly.

"Yes! And Syo-chan is so cute when he's angry~!"

The males all continued to chuckle they continued to watch Syo chase Maemi, as well as hearing Syo shouting various comments to her.


End file.
